


say you can't walk, can't talk, go on, without me

by haitangtas



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: As One Does, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Tharn Thara Kirigun is Whipped, this is just me rewatching ep 6 and getting sad, well mentions of it i mean if you're writing fucking type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangtas/pseuds/haitangtas
Summary: “Is this your way of making it up to me?” Tharn teases Type and Type looks at him, unsure and gentle.“It’s the only way I know how," Type admits hesitantly. The words, teach me, teach me how to love you goes unsaid by Type and Tharn’s heart gives a painful squeeze at the lost look on Type’s face.Or the fic that happened because i kept rewatching EP 6.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	say you can't walk, can't talk, go on, without me

Type has always been a brat, Tharn knows this. He’s obstinate, stubborn, pissy when he doesn’t get his way, retaliates when he feels defensive and becomes soft and docile when he does get his way or when he realizes he has gone too far.

Right now, he’s soft. He’s all apologetic and gentle, warm heat against Tharn’s side as he begs for Tharn to forgive him one last time. His fat tears drop from his large eyes to Tharn’s neck as he nuzzles against him.

And Tharn, Tharn knows how weak he is for Type. He’d allow Type to play with him as many times as Type wants to, as long as he gets to hold him one more time, so he does.

There’s no need for him to say he forgives him, because the minute Type clenched the front of his shirt, with that look of accusation and desperation that only Type could pull off, he was already forgiven.

He tries to comfort him though, heart aching to find a way to stop Type from crying. He reaches to stroke Type’s hair.

“Good boy," the endearment comes naturally to his lips because it really doesn’t matter how bratty Type can be, he will always be Tharn’s best boy.

“You already know, that I can never stay mad at you," Tharn admits, carding his hand through Type’s hair and continues, “now, you’re mine."

He tries to make his tone playful, half expecting Type to shove him away and yell at him about boundaries as they’re only supposed to be casual lovers. He fails and instead the words leave his mouth hopeful, rendering him, not for the first time, exposed to Type.

Type raises his head from Tharn’s neck at that, his face covered with tear streaks, and somehow, he still looks like the prettiest boy Tharn has ever seen.

“It’s you who are mine," Type says, never breaking eye contact, hand tightening their grip on Tharn’s shirt, “because I won’t let you go again."

Tharn stares at him despite his vision blurring from his own tears, trying to wrap his head around the words that he thought he would never hear from Type.

He had hoped for those words this whole week but now that Type is uttering them, he’s terrified. He doesn’t think he can handle Type being with him and suddenly throwing him away like a toy when he gets overwhelmed again.

Tharn looks at Type, trying to find the appropriate words and his breath hitches at the vulnerable, open look on Type’s face.

He realizes how much it must have costed Type to be here. To deny himself a semblance of normality with the girl because of how much he wants to be with Tharn. How brave he is to be here with Tharn and finally admit his feelings despite how much it must be eating him inside to confess that he’s in love with another man.

He realizes that he’s not the only one with so much to lose and he tries to swallow his fear.

“You must know, that I have always been yours,” Tharn says, voice slightly breaking and the words come out careful and hesitant but not any less truthful.

Type’s lips tremble, as his wide eyes search Tharn’s face as if it owns all the answers that he needs. He doesn’t understand his feelings, doubts he ever will. But he must see something in Tharn because he closes his eyes and leans in to kiss Tharn’s forehead and the exhale he lets out against Tharn’s skin feels a lot like relief.

Type goes lower and kisses Tharn’s lips softly. It tastes like his salty tears and his lips can’t stop trembling against Tharn’s. His grip on Tharn’s upper arms are bruising and painful as if saying desperately, _please, don’t leave me, please stay, please be patient with me._

He wouldn’t have it any other way, Tharn thinks, smiling gingerly into the kiss.

“Is this your way of making it up to me?” Tharn teases Type, face a hairsbreadth away from Type's own, unwilling to part any further and Type looks at him, unsure and gentle.

“It’s the only way I know how," Type admits hesitantly. The words, _teach me, teach me how to love you_ goes unsaid by Type and Tharn’s heart gives a painful squeeze at the lost look on Type’s face.

He guides Type’s face closer to him with a hand at the back of his head and presses his lips against Type’s. The angle isn’t the best and Tharn’s neck will probably ache in the morning.

But, here, with Type sighing into his mouth and opening up for him sweetly, as if he’s finally allowed himself to give his entire to Tharn and his arms gripping whatever body part of Tharn’s he can reach as if he’s afraid someone is going to take Tharn away from him, everything else can wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is short ikdjlkjd. I have smut half written in my drafts but as i wrote that one i realized i forgot to write tharn taking off his underwear so yeah f that hhh. also, thanks for reading uwu!!!


End file.
